This application is to provide funds for the Yale University School of Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (YCCC) to act as the research base for the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). Two CCOPs have been approved for funding and will utilize the YCCC as the research base. The two CCOPs are: The Hospital of St. Raphael and the Greater Hartford Community Oncology Program. Protocols for the treatment of cancer will be developed and appropriate data collection management and quality control will be provided for these studies.